


I’ve Got You Babe

by sevenseasofhi



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenseasofhi/pseuds/sevenseasofhi
Summary: Summary: When your friend tries to set you up again for the millionth time and instead of just suffering through the date you take matters into your own hands by pretending that the cute drummer that plays at the bar is your boyfriend.





	I’ve Got You Babe

“So, Y/N, this is Steve!” Your friend says to you a few minutes after getting to the pub. She had begged you to go out with her tonight and now you had a sinking feeling why. Shaking hands with a guy you’ve never met before, you curse your friend for doing this to you again. You don’t want to be set up, and you’re sure as hell not in the mood for this tonight. When you all head towards the bar you pull you’re friend to the side.

“What the hell is this? You know I hate blind dates!” You hiss quietly. You begin to subtly look for a way out, already thinking of reasons to explain why you’re leaving, when your friend holds up a finger at you.

“Don’t even think about it, Y/N! You haven’t had a boyfriend in months and you can’t just keep hooking up with random guys forever.” She says guiding you back to the bar and your apparent date. “He’s nice just give him a chance!”

“Maybe I just haven’t found the right guy?” You huff out, arms crossing stubbornly in front of you.

By the time you reach the bar, a polite smile pasted on your lips, you’re ready for a tedious night of small talk, probably followed by going home alone. The three of you order something to drink and Steve launches into a story about his job, something boring in the business world. 

You’ve been stuck listening to him non stop for almost 20 minutes when you see a familiar blond passing by. It’s Roger, the drummer from the band that plays here sometimes. You two are friendly, having talked a handful of times over drinks between the bands sets, but as an idea forms in your head you turn to him hoping he’ll play along.

“Rog, there you are.” You say with a bright smile on your lips and a slightly pleading look in your eyes. You stand and place a hand on his upper arm, praying that he catches on and helps you out. “You guys, this is my boyfriend Roger!”

You feel his surprise in the slight tensing of his muscles but he covers it well. Your friend’s mouth has fallen open, and Steve looks very uncomfortable all of the sudden.

“Hey, you must be Y/N’s friends. Nice to meet you!” He says, throwing you a quick look. You sight in relief that he goes along, conveying your thanks with a slight squeeze to his arm before dropping your hand to your side. He sticks out a hand to your friend, who takes it and throws you an annoyed look.

“Y/N, why didn’t you tell me you were seeing someone?!” She says, moving to let Steve take Roger’s hand. They shake quickly and then Roger steps back to your side and throws an arm around your shoulders.

“Yeah, you ashamed of me, baby?” He asks grinning down at you playfully, really getting into it. You’re gonna owe him big for this, you think while reaching up to lace your fingers with his. 

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous!” You smack at him jokingly, before turning to your friend again. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t have the chance! This is all pretty new, y’know? We’ve only been seeing each other for a couple of weeks.”

Before your friend can say anything you hear someone calling Roger’s name. Turning towards the stage, you see one of his bandmates gesturing for him to come over. 

“Hey love, I think we’re going back on for the second set now. You’re gonna wait for me after the show right?” He says giving you a meaningful look. You know you owe him an explanation so you nod easily.

“Yeah of course! I’ll be around.” You say smiling up at him. With a quick kiss to your cheek that surprises you and leaves you blushing, he’s off. You watch him walk away, until someone clears their throat, startling you a bit. You turn to see Steve looking a bit put out and your friend still in shock.

“So I think I’m gonna head out.” Steve says crossing his arms, his lips in a thin line. He doesn’t wait for a response, and you don’t call after him, letting him head for the door without challenge.

“Well Steve’s my ride.” Your friend says a little awkwardly. She turns to follow him out and throws over her shoulder as an afterthought. “I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah of course. Drive safe.” You say, trying your obvious relief at sidestepping that situation. 

Remembering your promise to Roger, you head back over to the bar ready to settle in for the rest of the show. They play really well tonight and you find yourself bobbing along to the songs, recognizing more than a few of them. You think you feel Roger’s eyes on you a few times but it’s hard to tell between the distance and dim lighting. 

When the show ends you clap along with everyone else in the bar, deciding to stay put so Roger can find you, rather than braving the crowd. It takes a couple of minutes for you to spot him, seemingly caught up in conversation with a pretty blonde. 

You get up and head over there intending on fulfilling your promise to see him after the show so you can go home. He notices you before he gets there, his eyes lighting up as a small laugh escapes him. When you get to him he throws his arm around you again, easily familiar as if you’ve known each other forever.

“Hey, there’s my girl!” He exclaims, using the arm he has around you to guide you to an empty booth off to the side. While you’re walking away you see the blonde he had been chatting with glaring at you, but Roger either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care.

“Okay, first just let me say thank you for saving me.” You start after sitting down across from him. “My friend keeps trying to set me up and I just didn’t want to deal with it anymore.”

“Hey, anytime. It was my pleasure really, I’ve been trying to get your attention for weeks if I’m being honest.” He says it so matter of fact that it takes you a moment to get what he said. You freeze after you process his words, staring at him with your eyes wide. 

“You’ve been trying to get my attention? I’ve been trying to get you take me home since I first saw you!” You blush after admitting that, but your shock at what he’d confessed had allowed it to slip out. “I mean why do you think I hung around after the last three shows to drink with you guys?”

“I thought you were being polite! You talked to the other guys just as much as you talked to me.”

“I was being polite. To them. I thought you would’ve gotten my meaning the fourth or fifth time I found a reason to lean against you last time.” You say with a smile, the ridiculousness of the situation becoming clear. 

“I just figured you were an unsteady drunk! You went home with someone all of those nights if I recall?” He adds grinning at you, beginning to see what you two had missed before. 

“Well I sure as hell wasn’t getting anywhere with you!” You both burst out laughing at that and he stands up, coming over to hold a hand out to you.

“You wanna get out of here?” He asks his, smile shifting slightly, the look he gives you a bit more serious. You don’t hesitate before grabbing his hand and letting him help pull you up.

“I thought you would never ask.”

 

The cab ride to his place is short, and most of it spent heavily making out. He’s all but attached himself to your neck, dedicatedly sucking a hickey onto your pulse point. His hand is on your upper thigh, threatening to wander higher, and the only thing keeping him in check is your hand on top of his, painfully aware that you’re not alone yet.

As soon as the cab stops, Roger is pulling you out, leaving the harried driver a big tip for having to deal with you two almost going at it in the back. You follow him to his door, slightly impatient while he unlocks it. When he finally gets it open you two rush inside, him wasting no time closing the door and pressing you up against it. 

“Thought I’d never get you here.” He sighs, so close to you that your mouths brush. He doesn’t give you time to respond before pressing his lips against yours in a fierce kiss. You push his jacket off and then start on his shirt buttons next, his shirt soon joining his jacket on the floor. 

“Me too. Here, help me with this.” You say sliding out from between him and the door. Turning your back to him, you gesture to your dress’s zipper and push your hair out of the way. He unzips it and pushes the straps down, littering kisses along your shoulder and neck. You kick off your heels and then let your dress slide to the floor. 

His hands trail down to the clasp of your bra, and unhook it in one practiced motion. You toss is to the side, leaving you in only your panties and turn back to him, intending to pull him in for another kiss, but he holds a hand up to stop you. He’s looking at you with a quiet intensity and you meet his gaze, letting him look his fill.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” He breathes out, his voice full of wonder.

“I could say the same for you, drummer boy.” You say with a laugh, moving forward to undo the buckle on his belt, looking up at him through your eyelashes. “But it doesn’t really seem fair that you’ve still got these on.”

You get his belt off and pop open the button of his jeans, running the zipper down slowly, before reaching your hand into his pants to the palm at his already hardening cock. His eyes almost flutter shut at the contact, but he regains control and quickly pulls you towards what you assume is the bedroom, leaving his pants and shoes on the floor along the way.

He lays you down on the bed, hovering over you and pressing hot open-mouthed kisses along your neck. Your hands are playing with his hair, but move to fist in the sheets when he starts trailing kisses down your front, stopping to graze his teeth across your nipples before continuing down to your hips. He pauses right above the waistband of your underwear and presses a kiss into the soft skin there.

“This alright?” Roger asks, hooking his fingers under the elastic of your panties, but waiting patiently for an answer. 

“God, yes.” You say, looking down at him with mild desperation. You can already feel how wet you are and you just want his hands on you. He slides your underwear down, tossing them to the side, before spreading your legs a bit and settling between them. 

With the first flick of Roger’s tongue against your clit, you’re back arches, a curse falling from your lips. He’s got one hand on your hip to hold you in place, the other rubbing his cock through his boxers. He runs a finger over your entrance, humming with pleasure at how wet he finds you, and then slips his finger in. He pumps it in and out, still sucking on your clit before adding a second finger. You muffle a whimper into your arm when he hits that spot inside you just right. 

“You like that, baby?” He pauses long enough to say, then slips his fingers out, replacing them with his tongue before you have a chance to complain. With his tongue inside you and his thumb rubbing circles on your clit, you can feel yourself getting closer and closer. 

“Stop, stop I’m gonna come.” Your voice is unsteady and you’ve got one arm thrown over you head, your other hand resting in his hair. When he looks up at you from in between your legs, you think he’s probably the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen. 

“Kinda the point, love.” Roger shoots back, a pleased smile on his face. When he moves to go down on you again you tug on his hair a little, wanting to look him in the eyes.

“Not before you fuck me.” The humor leaves his expression at your words, eyes now clouding over with lust. He sits up, wastes no time in tugging his boxers off, and strokes himself a few times while looking down at you. He’s still between you legs and when he leans over you, arms supporting his weight, you wrap your legs around his waist in encouragement.

“You want that, do you? Want me to fuck you so hard you feel it tomorrow?” He says into your ear, letting the tip of his cock rub against your entrance. Eyes closed, you just moan in response, waiting for him to slide in. When he doesn’t you pop your eyes open and see him looking down at you, a wicked look in his eyes. “Gotta hear you say it, darling.”

“I want it.” You’re all but whining now, moving your hips just to get some friction, but he reaches to hold you still. 

“Want what exactly?”

“Jesus, Rog! I want you to fuck me.” His expression turns smug at your admission and he finally relents, sliding into you in one smooth motion, causing you to cry out in pleasure. After giving you a minute to adjust he sets a fast, hard pace, you moving your hips to meet his every thrust. You’re legs are still around him, your heels digging into his back to urge him deeper into you. 

You lean up to capture his lips with yours, and it’s almost bruising, the intensity with which your holding each other sure to leave marks. He’s got one hand on your hip, grip firm and tight, the other still keeping him from leaning all his weight on you. Using the hand that’s not tangled in his hair, you reach down between the two of you, rubbing at your clit, feeling like you could come at any time. 

“Please tell me you’re close.” He grunts against you lips, hips stuttering a bit as he nears orgasm. You nod, hand moving from his hair to scratch down his back, you’re already fast breathing picking up even more. “Come one, baby, come for me. I’ve got you.”

His husky voice is enough to push you over the edge and you closer your eyes, waves of pleasure crashing through you while he continues to thrust into you. The sight of you coming is what does it for Roger and he quickly sits up and pulls out, coming on your stomach and chest after a few good strokes. 

“You look so amazing right now.” He says breathing heavily and staring down at you, covered in his come and a fucked out expression on your face. 

He grabs a few tissues from the bedside table, cleaning you off with surprisingly gently motions, before laying down and pulling you into his arms. Your head is on chest and he’s got an arm around your waist. You both take a minute to just hold each other and catch your breath before feeling the need to say anything.

“Well that was worth the wait, huh?” You say lifting your chin to look up at him with a cheeky smile. 

“Definitely. You think your friend could set you up on more bad blind dates?” He chuckles and you smack him lightly on the chest.

“Don’t even joke about that! I know she will.”

“Even though you have a boyfriend now?” He says playfully with a wink and a slight pinch to your bum. You laugh easily, your hand coming up to cup his cheek so you can pull him in for a kiss. He meets you halfway and it’s surprisingly sweet, the two of you lying wrapped up in each other’s arms, kissing slowly.

“So does that mean you want me at your next show?” You say laying your head back down on his chest. 

“Only if you agree to let me take you out before then.” Roger says, no hesitation in his voice. You’re pleased but surprised, having figured him for the opposite of a relationship type.

“You wanna take me out on a date?” You say, not able to hide your surprise.

“Well, yeah, told you I’d been trying to get your attention for weeks, didn’t I?” 

“I’d love to go out with you.” You smiling so wide at him , he thinks it might hurt. “Thought you were just here for a shag”

“Can’t say that wasn’t nice.” He says, giving your side a little squeeze. “But I was thinking taking you out to dinner or drinks sometime would be good too. We can always just shag after.”

You m burst out laughing at that, and he joins in, both bright with the promise of seeing each other again and already surprisingly comfortable together. 

Later that night, after you’ve both settled in for the night, you can’t help but think to yourself that laying here in Roger’s arms, making stupid jokes and poking fun at each other, is the happiest you’ve been in a long time. You fall asleep still tangled together, looking forward to waking up next to him, and continuing with wherever this new thing that you two had started was going to take you.

**Author's Note:**

> im seven-seas-of-hi on tumblr if you ever want to find me over there


End file.
